The Forrest Games
by Walking in Little Circles
Summary: I am Blazefoot, from the least of the unworthy clans. I've been called to The Forrest. This is my story.


**This is for Veni's birthday.**

**Veni, I'm so sorry this took so long! D: **

**I was trying to figure out details and whatnot. But don't worry, the story should update much faster now. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, happy belated birthday! XD**

* * *

"Blazefoot, wake up," Flickerpaw nudges me. "It's calling day."

I wake up, feeling exhausted. I had been unable to sleep the previous night due to nerves. "Morning Flickerpaw," I say. "Ready for training? I'm sure we can get some in before we have to head to the center."

Flickerpaw rolls her eyes. "Do you have any idea how late it is? It's already sunhigh! We don't have time for that today!"

I leap up. "We better hurry, or we'll be late for the calling!" As much as I hate the calling, the penalty for not attending was instant death. Attending the calling would at least guarantee a small chance at living.

It was raining so hard, I could barely see my paws in front of my face. Had I not grown up in DirtClan, I would have a difficult time mushing my way through the muck the storm was making or finding my way. Flickerpaw, however, had grown up in StarClan until it was discovered that she and her brother Embersky were the result of an illegal relationship between a Class One and a Class Three worker. Because of that, they were sent here due to The Laws.

The Laws was a set of rules laid down by the original four clans; Thunderclan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. The law dictated our lives from sunup to sundown. DirtClan wasn't very mindful of most of the law, but there was one rule that we obeyed, rule number one.

Friendships can be made anywhere, but mates can only be taken from your clan or class, not from any others.

The number one rule at one point was one of the most often broke rules in the time of the original clans. Cats were running off and having kits outside of clans from left to right. At one point, there were almost as many legit relationships as non-legit ones. Finally, the leaders of the four clans at the time gathered with their deputies and medicine cats to discuss the problem. The first part of the solution was The Games;a fight to the death between 24 cats,12 female, 12 male,with one victor. The second part was the creation of 12 new clans, the outcast clans. MarshClan, MooreClan, CinderClan, FireClan, DoveClan, DuskClan, LakeClan, BarkClan, MouseClan, SpottedClan, JayClan, and of corse, DirtClan. The clans then merged to make StarClan, with the exeption of ThunderClan, who wanted no part of the whole thing and left the forest. There were rumors that they had later been attacked by StarClan and destroyed.

Guiding Flickerpaw with my tail, although she probably would've been fine without it, we finally made it to the camp's center. All of DirtClan, the biggest of all the Unworthy Clans, was gathered there, waiting for the messenger to make his announcement.

Our head messenger's name was Lightningclaw. He stood on the Dirt Mound next to his apprentice Longpaw. The Dirt Mound was where our leader and deputy usually stood and gave announcements. They were the only warriors exempt from being called to The Forrest, other than the previous survivors.

DirtClan has one survivor living, out of the three that had previously survived. His name was Eagleclaw, and he was insane due to a hit he had sustained to his head during his run through The Forrest. He was already at StarClan because they had decreed that he was too unstable to live in DirtClan. He was, however, the cat who was supposed to teach the called cats how to fight. Unfortuently, he had never been seen outside of the StarClan sick den, so usually, DirtClan cats went into The Forrest didn't know how to fight, as fighting was illegal in the Clans.

Lightningclaw cleared his throat. "Welcome, DirtClan, to the 49th Forrest Games! I have the names of the two, ah, lucky cats," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "As usual, we startf with the she-cats. Snowbreeze, StarClan has called you to The Forrest."

Snowbreeze. I winced. Snowbreeze was deaf. She didn't even understand what was going one. Her mother escorted her up to the mound, her face stony. When her mother left, Snowbreeze tried to follow, but was stoped by Lightningclaw's tail.

"And now," said Lightningclaw. "We announce our tom. The tom is..."

I take a deep breath and prayed that it wasn't me. Please, I thought, Please.

"Blazefoot, StarClan has called you to The Forrest."


End file.
